Love Is An Evil Thing
by Piggie-Products
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica are dating. Mabel is doing some really bad thingsto citizens in town to hide her anger. (The story is better than the summary.) Please enjoy this story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**So I got really bored one day and decided to write a story about Dipper and Pacifica in my journal. So far it's coming out great.**

**Dipper's Pov**

Mabel and I were walking around town. We saw Pacifica bullying a new kid that was visiting her aunt, her name was Lolo.

Pacifica pushed Lolo down and came over to Mabel.

"Hey twerp, where's your twin?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Waddles is not my twin, he's my pet pig and he's way better than your chicken!"

"Just so you know that chicken is already digested." Pacifica said in a cruel manner.

"H-how could you?!"

Mabel ran behind a tree sobbing.

Pacifica came close to me. She was a little too close.

"So, I heard that you're not dating. That you're flying solo. Maybe I could be your friend. Maybe even more than a friend."

I started to sweat; no girl has ever talked to me like that.

"Uh, what?"

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Ugh, why can't I do this? Well, uh, Dipper I, uh, want to, um. I'm sorry I hope you come to understand this."

Pacifica, oh my gosh, she kissed me. I would never think she would kiss a guy like me.

When we broke apart she ran back to her friends. Mabel came back, her sweater drenched with tears.

"M-Mabel something amazing just happened."

**Mabel's Pov**

"Cool, what happened?"

"Can we go back to the shack and talk about this?"

"Yeah, as long as you tell me what happened."

**This was a short chapter sorry. The next chapters will be way longer. So hope you enjoy this new story. Give me some ideas please. Good reviews are appreciated. They motivate me to write more. **

– **Piggie-Products**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one couldn't have anyone's idea because it was prewritten. Enjoy chapter two.**

**Mabel's Pov**

We went to the shack.

"Okay we're here, so what happened?"

"Uh, well, Pacifica kissed me. It was awesome, I definitely felt sparks."

"You WHAT?!"

"It was just one little kiss, no big deal."

"Dipper, hat's Pacifica Northwest. She is the meanest person in town. H-how could you? Are you even my brother anymore?"

"I don't know Mabel, I don't know."

"Blarg, if you don't even know if you're my brother anymore well, just leave!"

"What?!"

"I'll can just tell mom and dad that you fell into an abyss."

"But I didn't"

"I can arrange things." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What?! Nevermind, Mabel, I might as well leave. No one notices me!"

"That's because you're a boring person."

Dipper ran out the shack's front door.

"I can't believe he believed me."

**Dipper's Pov**

Why would Mabel say things like that? I mean, she's my sister. She loves me with all her heart, right?

I looked up, trying to distract my thoughts.

There were many things, but one of them was Pacifica. I walked over to her.

"Hey Pacifica!"

She turned around and waved.

"So, you kissed me this morning. What was that all about?"

"Huh, oh yeah. This morning. Well I just want to be your g…i…r…l…f…r…i…e…n…d."

I blushed a bit and hugged her.

**Pacifica's Pov**

H-he hugged me. I thought he'd hate my guts or something.

"So,' that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Yay, so new boyfriend. What shall we do first?"

"I don't really know."

"Haven't you had a girlfriend before?"

"Uh…no."

"Oh, well. It's quit fun, see come with me."

I dragged Dipper to the fanciest restaurant in town that I know.

**Dipper's Pov**

Pacifica seems like she'll be a good girlfriend already.

Inside the restaurant, some people took pictures of us.

"So Dipper, how is it?"

"Is what?"

"Having a girlfriend."

"Oh, you were right. It's very fun."

"What did I tell you."

We finished dinner. I looked at the time on my watch. It was 6:47.

"I should probably be heading home."

"Aw, well see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah bye."

"Bye."

I kissed her on her forehead and left.

At the shack, everyone was downstairs except for Mabel. They were playing cards.

"Hey guys have you seen Mabel?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs you jerk."

I ran up the stairs yelling back to Wendy, "What did I do?!"

In our room, Mabel was cradling herself on he bed. She was crying into her knees.

"Mabel are you okay?"

I walked closer to Mabel.

"Get away from me you butt!"

I backed away.

"You too? What did I do?! Please tell me."

She didn't say anything. I got into my pajamas and sat on my bed. Mabel was already in hers.

"Mabel, are you going to bed?"

No response.

"Come on Mabel, just say something to me."

Still no response.

"I going to drastic measures Mabel."

I walked over to her. She didn't look up, move, or speak. It was like she was dead.

I took my right hand and tickled her stomach. She pulled her knees closer to her chest. I tickled the back of her neck. She almost bit me.

This soon turned into me chasing her around in our room. I pushed her onto her bed and sat on her to keep her held down. I tickled almost every inch of her body. It was a laughing matter. Our room was filled with laughter.

"Haha, Dipper stop! Haha!"

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Haha, I can't. I'm laughing too hard! Haha!"

I stopped tickled her.

"How about now?"

**Mabel's Pov**

"I'm too tired to talk, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay, good night. You better tell me in the morning."

I fell asleep.

"Seriously Mabel."

**I would greatly appreciate your ideas for chapter three. Good reviews are motivating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mabel's Pov- dream**

I woke up on a hill. The world was different shades of blue, purple, green, and red.

"Woah, where am I?"

My voice echoed throughout the world. I played with it for a while.

"Hello. My name is Mabel Pines. I'm awesome. ONWARD AOSHIMA! Cheekums, to freedom! To freedom! My name is Mabel, it rhymes with table, it also rhymes with glable, it also rhymes with shmable. This is so fun!"

I love the sound when things echo. It fun to hear your voice carry on throughout wherever I am.

I walked around a bit to find this really big cave. When I looked behind me the world was disappearing. I had no choice but to go in the cave.

In the cave were different pictures. A balloon, Dipper, Waddles, Wendy, Stan, Soos, Gideon, Pacifica, animals. Wait, Pacifica!

I went back to the framed photo of that poophead. When I walked back and forth it looked like she was staring at me. One light burned out, then another and another. I started to run. I reached a dead end.

"No where to go Mabel Pines. You're stuck with me now!"

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"Why, I'm your brother's girlfriend. We should become friends to you know."

She walked into the light. Her face was broken into many pieces like she sowed other peoples' face together, her clothes were torn apart, her hair was in a big loop and she had a strange odor.

"Who or what are you?!"

"I'm Pacifica Northwest. We should be friends."

"Never!"

"I have your brother with me. Want to be friends now?"

She went back into the dark and Dipper came out. He was tied to strings like he was getting controlled by a puppeteer.

"What did you do to my brother?!"

"I fixed him Mabel. Now he's all better."

Dipper opened his eyes.

"Mabel, help me." He said in a quiet manner.

He got pulled back into the darkness.

"Join us Mabel. We'll be happy together."

The last light went out. Something grabbed me. I got dragged down a hallway.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Dipper's Pov**

I woke up at 6:00. I looked at Mabel. She was screaming her head off. I walked over to her and shook her fragile little body.

"Mabel, Mabel, wake up. Wake up."

I shook her vigorously. She didn't move one bit. She only moved because of her dream.

I ran to the bathroom. In the cabinet I found a plastic cup. I put ice cold water in it.

I rushed back to our room as fast as I could without spilling. I dumped the water in Mabel's face.

"Mabel, wake up."

She sat up and looked around, her head facing mine.

"Huh, what happened? Why is my face wet? What did you do?"

"I just woke you up with some water. You were having a bad dream."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were squirming around and screaming at the top of your lungs."

"I remember now. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Yes Mabel. We can."

"Thanks Dipper."

We walked downstairs and had some cereal. After breakfast we went to town. Mabel likes to look at the newspaper a lot so this time I let her buy one.

**Mabel's Pov**

Dipper handed me a quarter. I ran for the newspaper stand.

"Newest paper please."

The man behind the counter looked up, handed me one and I gave him the quarter.

"Thank you."

I ran to a tree to sit under. On the cover was a couple articles about some new fashion trend. I turned the page to find a picture of my twin brother and that jerk Pacifica.

I sprinted toward Dipper, "Hey Dipper, what's this all about?!"

I shoved the article in his face. He grabbed it out of my hands.

**Dipper's Pov**

I skimmed over the text. A couple if words that stood out were new boyfriend, Pacifica, and Dipper. Oh-no, Mabel found out that I'm going out with Pacifica.

"Mabel, it's not what it seems!"

"You sure Dipper, it sure looks like you and PACIFCA having dinner together."

"Okay, that's what it looks like but, okay you got me. I'm dating Pacifica. Please tell me you're fine with it."

"Dipper look at my face, do I look fine to you?!"

I didn't want to look at her directly but it felt creepy to have her be watching you, waiting for you to do something.

"No Mabel, you aren't fine with it. I love Pacifica though. That will never change."

Mabel ran off into the woods, "Mabel, wait!"

I was too late, she didn't hear me.

**Pacifica's Pov **

I found Dipper so I walked up to him.

"So new boyfriend. What's happening?"

He didn't respond.

"Hello Dipper?!"

He got out of his trance, "Huh, oh. Everything's okay, you want to go in the woods for a walk or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I had some other plans but they can hold until tomorrow."

We walked into the woods. The air smelled piney. Tree should be a perfume.

Dipper grabbed my hand. I blushed but went with it.

"So, why did you wanted to come to the forest?"

"I don't know, I thought we could just take a walk and talk about a couple things."

"Like what?"

"I thought you could come up with a topic."

I felt a buzzing in my left pocket. It was my phone, the caller was blocked.

"Excuse me but someone is calling, can I get it?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

I answered the phone. I couldn't tell if it was anyone I know.

"Hello?"

"Hello Pacifica Northwest."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Why are you calling?"

"I need to tell you some things."

"Like what?"

"Things. Now let's get started. You need to brake up with Dipper Pines."

"What, why?"

"Terrible things are going to happen to the citizens of Gravity Falls."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't tell."

I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"It was no one. Now a topic for talking, how about consequences' for dating someone. Like death sentences."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay. I think a death sentence could be to get a knife and just cut the victim into itty bitty pieces. Or poisoning them. Maybe even-"

"Okay, I'm officially sickened."

He laughed, "Maybe we can talk about our future."

"That's something I agree to."

Just then I heard something run over a couple of dead leaves.

"Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?"

**Dipper's Pov**

"You didn't hear that sound? It was like someone running over dead leaves."

I heard it for sure, who couldn't? I knew who it was, too. It was Mabel, my older twin. She was spying on us. Figures.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just go."

We have to keep up with Mabel, I'm afraid she might do something.

**Mabel's Pov**

Dipper saw me. He can't see me. I bet he's going to follow me now.

Why can't Pacifica just see that she needs to break up with Dipper? Now people are going to have to be involved with this. There will be terrifying news to there families. It will be all Pacifica's fault.

Huh, I heard someone talking. RUN! Run, Mabel run like the wind!

I think I reached the point where no one was around.

"Hello!"

No one answered.

"Cool, no one is around. My evil plan is to be the most awesome person in the world."

I said that just to make sure no one was around.

"Okay, I can talk to myself now with no one interrupting me in thought."

So, ways to kill people in Gravity Falls. How about skinning them or something simple like getting a knife and stabbing them? Yeah, I think I'll go with that.

Another sound went off. Seriously, why can't I get some alone time?!

I ran to the shack. No one will bug me there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper's Pov**

Pacifica and I were done walking through the woods. We reached the other side of town.

"Bye, I'm going to the shack."

"Bye." She kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

I walked to the shack. Gosh, it's already turning dark and it's only 4:30. Well it's Gravity Falls, who knows what happens here.

I laughed to myself. I thought I heard something. But you get it, it's Gravity Falls.

At the shack everything was silent. There was a little light but that's all.

"Hello, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos?"

I heard something. I didn't know what it was. The sound kept coming so I decided to go check it out.

I heard it upstairs, "Hello?"

I'm really scared right now. Wait, today is Stan's birthday. No wonder no one's here but why did I hear that noise?

I looked through every door I could see. Nothing in any of them. What's wrong here?

The front door opened. It was Mabel. Why was she here all alone?

"Hi Mabel."

She didn't respond back.

"Uh, hello?"

She looked at me but still didn't say anything. I watched her walk up the stairs. She looked like she was sleepy. What did she do?

No one came in behind her. I walked up to our room where she was sleeping. Who knew someone could fall asleep that quickly.

**Two weeks later- Dipper's Pov**

Mabel has been coming home late. What is she doing so late? It can't be that bad, could it?

**Mabel's Pov**

I wonder if Dipper is worrying about me. Who cares? People of this town are disappearing one by one each night. Why can't Pacifica just see that she needs to brake up with Dipper?

Tomorrow I will find another victim. One that people care about most, Aretha Falls. She is the most important person in the picture. I don't know why though.

I haven't been talking to Dipper ever since I found that newspaper article.

I found this extra room in the shack. I hang pictures of the town's people in Gravity Falls. Each one gets crossed off each night. The door to the room is always locked and I'm the only one with the key.

I still get newspapers only because I like to see the stories about how these people died.

No one will think it's me doing all of this because they all think I'm a sweet little girl. That's all wrong.

I put my night sweater on and went to bed.

**I'm sorry this one was so short. I want to save all the action for later. Reviews are fun to read and are motivating. Some ideas for the next chapter will be awesome.**

– **Piggie-Products**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper's Pov**

Mabel hasn't been talking to me or coming with me to solve mysteries.

I seriously need her help with these. She makes them more exciting and very fun but now, I feel like Sherlock Holmes, just get rid of Watson.

I have seen enough mystery shows to see that they need more Mabel to it. It's just not the same without her by my side and now, now I have to figure out why the citizens are disappearing.

Mabel, if you can hear me please come back to me.

I fell asleep with my book on my face.

**Mabel's Pov**

I woke up; Dipper was sleeping soundly enough for me to leave.

I walked into the woods. I took my phone out, blocked my number and called Aretha.

She answered. When I call people it all starts the same. I had the routine down.

"Hello?"

"Hello Aretha Falls."

"Who is this?"

"This is the seven o' clock news and we'd like to interview you this afternoon."

"You would, that's awesome. What time?"

"About eight p.m."

"Cool, I can't wait."

"Goodbye, see you tonight."

"Bye."

She hung up.

Why is she the most important character in Gravity Falls? She sounds extremely annoying. Maybe she's is the mayor's daughter or something just plain out random.

Someone called me. It was Dipper. Ignore.

I walked deeper into the woods.

A couple weeks ago I found this cavern. It looked like a house in there. So, I started to stash my knife and the bodies in there. A couple miles away there is a river. I clean myself there. Usually the time I get back to the shack is eleven o' clock.

It's hard work being a murderer.

Right now it's about eight on the morning so I have about eleven more hours until she dies, so I have some free time to just be me and forget about Dipper and Pacifica.

I found this large hill. I rolled down it a couple of times.

I do this almost everyday. It gets boring after a while.

I came across this huge tree. I'd never seen it before.

I climbed up it. The view was beautiful, but in my perspective I imagined the whole town burning to the ground and everyone bowing down to me.

I don't feel the same any more. It feels like my own twin brother has betrayed me. He doesn't ask as many questions as he used to.

**Dipper's Pov**

Maybe Pacifica can help me with all these mysteries.

I walked to town. She was sitting on a park bench.

"Hi!"

She turned around; her mascara was going down her face.

"What happened?!"

I ran towards her and sat down on the bench. I held he hand.

"Alex-Alexandria was killed last night. S-she didn't do anything to harm whoever killed her."

She cried into my chest. I brushed the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I'll find who's killing everyone. You need to help me though."

"I'll do anything to let Alexandria be at peace."

She stood up.

"Wait, don't go too far. We have to come up with a plan."

She sat back down.

"What can we do?"

"Well first we have to have suspects."

"I first of all think Mabel is one."

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't talk to anyone any more. All she does is come to town and gets a paper."

"She still gets the paper?"

"Yeah, she never smiles any more, too."

"That's partially my fault. But that's not the point right now. We need to find who the killer is and put them to rest."

We almost knocked on everyone's door. They all let us look around their houses for clues.

We found nothing.

"This sucks. We'll never find the murderer."

"It takes a while for things to add up so we just have to wait."

"Too much mystery shows?"

"Yeah."

The time was 7:35.

"Bye Pacifica, make sure you search your parents."

"I will, you don't forget either, bye."

We went our separate ways.

**Mabel's Pov**

Yes is almost eight. Revenge is sweet.

**Thirty minutes later- Aretha's Pov**

I called the news. The told me to meet them in the middle of the woods so I did.

I feel really stupid doing this but I'm Gravity Falls' best mystery solver and maybe I can uncover the mystery.

The middle of the woods was extremely dark and creepy. Someone was standing in the shadows.

"Hello, who's there?"

No one answered.

"I said WHO'S THERE?"

A little girl came out of the shadows. Her face was stained with tears.

"Huh, I'm sorry."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No sweetie, come here. I can help you."

She was covered with dirt. She wore a light purple sweater with a dice on it, her skirt was torn to pieces and she was missing a black flat on her left foot.

She ran towards me. When she reached me she hugged me.

I felt a pain in my back. She let go of me. She stated to laugh.

I felt my back. There was a knife in it. I pulled it out. "AHH!"

She laughed even more. She's insane!

I dropped the knife on the ground. She ran over and grabbed it.

**Mabel's Pov**

I have the knife back.

I found out why she is the biggest figure here. She solves all the mysteries. Not anymore.

"I have had a lot of practice with this. Let's play a game. I'll be the murderer and you be the victim."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just insane."

I started to laugh like I actually was insane. She had worried eyes

I ran towards her, scraping her back with the knife. She screamed out.

I guessing no one heard her.

I ran back and forth, cutting her in various places. She finally fell to the ground.

I sat on top of her, "Good night sweetie."

I stabbed her in the heart.

I don't think I can do this without smiling. I guess I could say that killing people is a hobby now.

I dragged the body to the cavern. I cleaned the blood that it left on the ground. The river seemed farther away today.

The water was extremely cold today but I had to go it to wash the blood off.

The cavern smelled really bad. I'll go bye some air freshener tomorrow.

**Dipper's Pov**

Mabel walked in through the door. It was 11:30.

"Mabel why are you home so late?"

"I guess I lost track of time."

That was the first time she spoke to me ever since the incident.

She went to bed. I followed her.

**This story is coming out awesomely. I love your guys' ideas. I'm only going to be using two though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mabel's Pov**

I woke up this morning and Dipper was staring at me. That wasn't good news. He wanted some explanations, I could tell by his stare.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hi, why do you keep coming home so late?" he had anger in his voice.

"I get lost with time, I told you yesterday."

"I know but what are you doing?"

"I'm just playing with my new friends."

"Who are your new friends? And they better not be boys. Thinking about you and a boy at your age is not pretty."

"Ew, Dipper why would you think that?"

"Because you're getting to that point were you will start liking boys."

"Shut up Dipper." I started to laugh.

"Mabel, don't you laugh. You can't laugh about this." He started to laugh himself. Tell me not to laugh, huh.

I ran out the door. He almost grabbed my arm.

Come on Mabel you can make it, just a couple more steps and Dipper will be exhausted.

I ran into the woods, Dipper was right behind me.

Dipper, why won't you just leave me alone?!

He started to slow down. YES! Just a couple more steps!

He stopped. I knew he couldn't run much longer.

I ran straight for my cave. I got my phone out and dialed Mr. and Mrs. Northwest.

"Hello?"

"Help! Mom, dad!"

"Excuse me but who is this?"

"This is Pacifica. Please help me."

"Honey, where are you?!"

"I'm in the middle of the woods somewhere."

"Don't worry, your father and I will be there shortly."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

She hung up. I can't believe she felt for that. I wonder if I should tell Pacifica that her parents are going to leave, Nah.

I heard two people coming. I went to my spot. This time I cut my arm and leg a bit. That will show that I got hurt and they'll help me.

**Mrs. Northwest's Pov**

I ran to the spot my daughter was supposed to be in. I gripped my husband's hand.

We looked all around but couldn't find my baby. Underneath the shade of a tree was a little girl. She looked very familiar.

"Hello?"

She looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Come here. I can help you."

She didn't move, "No, you are going to hurt me like all the others!"

"I won't hurt you. I can help you."

She walked towards me. Her arm and leg were bleeding. She had mud and dirt all over her. Her hair was covering her face.

I opened my arms. She ran towards me, giving me a hug.

My husband dropped to the ground. What happened?! I let go of the little girl.

I felt something go through my back. The girl was standing behind me. Her hair was out of her face.

It was Mabel Pines. She put a knife in my back.

"Why, why did you do this?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took the knife out. She put it through my head.

**Mabel's Pov**

There, the deed is done. Once again I had the same routine, bodies, river, air freshener, and home. It was the same each day.

**Dipper's Pov**

She's probably just climbing a tree or something like that. I was pacing. Pacifica came over.

"What's happening?"

"I think Mabel may or may not be the murderer."

Her face had a lot of shock.

**So many great ideas. You guys are awesome. Good reviews, keep them coming. This chapter came out as planned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dipper's Pov**

I know I don't wan to believe this but I might have to. My older sister, the one that's supposed to be the role model, might be a murderer.

Why her? She's was a sweet, helpless little girl. Now she's a murderous psychopath that wants revenge on my girlfriend.

"Are you sure Mabel is the biggest subject?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"We should find her before she does anything."

We ran in the direction Mabel went into.

We found this massive cavern. It smelled like spring breeze. Something's defiantly in here.

"Pacifica, in here."

Her eyes widened, "What, in there?"

"Yes, there will be some clues in here. I have a flashlight."

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you."

She ran towards me. She gripped my hand. I could tell she was scared.

It looked like a house in here. There were shelves on the walls. One shelf had a knife on it.

"Look Pacifica, our first clue. Now we just have to find out who owns this knife."

"We should leave it here so no one suspects that someone was in here."

We looked around some more to find bodies laying everywhere in the back. The people on top were Pacifica's parents and Alexandria.

She started to cry. I pulled her out of the cave.

"Those, I knew all those people. They were innocent people."

I felt sorry for her and tried to cheer her up.

"You want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, tomorrow we have to wake up early and come to this cave so we can find out who the murderer is."

"Oh, okay." She looked disappointed for some odd reason.

I hugged her. She hugged me back.

We went straight for the shack.

Mabel wasn't home yet. It was ten. She'll be here in about thirty minutes.

She's most likely going to kill me because Pacifica is here.

The door opened. Mabel came in.

Pacifica and I were watching a movie on the couch. Pacifica was really close to me. Mabel looked at me.

She didn't say anything. She just went up the stairs to bed.

"She didn't say anything, weird. I thought she say something and storm up the stairs."

"Me too."

We fell asleep on the couch.

It was five in the morning; Pacifica and I were walking around the shack preparing ourselves for the adventure.

We left for the cave.

When we got there we hid behind some bushes.

A half an hour passed and a hooded figure went into the cave. The figure came out with the knife.

It had a phone in its hand. It looked just like Mabel's.

She had called someone but I didn't quit get their name.

Someone came through some other bushes. It was Violett.

The figure was hiding in the shade of a tree.

When the figure walked into the sunlight the hood it was wearing was off. It was a girl. Her hair was in her face so I couldn't see who it was.

They had a nice and calm conversation and the girl ran towards Violett.

I whispered to Pacifica, "Get down."

She crawled down. I could tell she knew what was going to happen.

Violett hugged the little girl. She stabbed Violett in the back, then the head. Oh my gosh, this is so scary. I'm never trusting my phone ever again until the killer is dead. I guess I'll have to kill her myself.

She dragged the body into the cavern. I followed her.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Pacifica whispered to me.

"I'm doing what's right."

I walked into the cave.

"Hey you!"

She turned around.

It was Mabel. I didn't want to believe that it was Mabel but it was.

"M-Mabel what did you do?"

She didn't respond.

"I'm asking you something!"

"Dipper I'm sorry!"

She started to cry,

"You should cry, why are you killing all these innocent people?"

"Dipper you don't know what I've been through. You don't talk to me anymore."

"That's not a reason to kill people."

"It is if you have been ignored by everyone you know."

"Mabel shut up! That's not true! You chose to ignore everyone yourself!"

I walked toward her.

"Get! Away from me you jerk or", she held the knife against her throat; "I'll kill myself!"

I backed away, "Mabel control yourself before you do something even more stupid."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your brother. I need to care or, I'll die myself."

"That's so sweet Dipper. You're too late."

"How am I too late?!"

"All these innocent people died for you Dipper."

"They didn't die for me, you chose their fate."

"Why should you even care? You didn't even know most of them."

Mabel ran out of the cave, gripping the knife.

"Mabel get back here!"

I ran after her.

**This story is so interesting. The next chapter will have a song in it. I think most of you know the song. Good reviews are motivating.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mabel's Pov**

"Dipper please leave me alone!"

"I can't you're my sister and I need to help you."

"Why can't you see I've turned into a monster!"

**The secret side of me,**

**I never let you see,**

**I keep it caged,**

**But I can't control it!**

"Dipper please get away from. I don't want you to die too."

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly,**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!**

"Dipper, please! I'm begging you!"

**It's scratchin' on the walls.**

**In the closet, in the halls,**

**It comes awake and I can't control it!**

"Dipper go!"

**Hidin' under the bed,**

**In my body, in my head,**

**Why won't somebody come**

**and save me from this, make it end!**

"Dipper, if you want to help me you'd leave me alone!"

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"I'm a monster!"

**I hate what I've become,**

**The nightmare's just begun,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"I'm a monster, I can't help it!"

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

"When I kill someone it feels great! The rush goes through my body!"

**My secret side I keep,**

**Hid under lock and key,**

**I keep it caged,**

**But I can't control it!**

"I can't help being me!"

'**Cause if I let her out,**

**She'll tear me up,**

**Break me down!**

**Why won't somebody come**

**and save me from this, make it end!**

"Help, PLEASE HELP ME!"

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I hate what I've become,**

**The nightmare's just begun,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"I have no issues, I'm just being me!"

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I hate what I've become,**

**The nightmare's just begun,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"Dipper, help me! PLEASE!"

**I, I feel like a monster,**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

"AHHHH! It's over coming me!"

**It's hidin' in the dark,**

**It's teeth are razor sharp,**

**There's no escape for me,**

**It wants my soul,**

**It wants my heart!**

"I've become dead inside! No soul sits here anymore!"

**No can hear me scream,**

**Maybe it's just a dream,**

**Maybe it's inside of me,**

**Stop this monster!**

"Please stop me!"

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!**

"It's taking me over!"

**I hate what I've become,**

**The nightmare's just begun,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"I'm fine Dipper, you can go!"

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"Don't listen to her, please stay!"

**I've gotta' lose control,**

**She's something radical,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"Help me!"

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

"Dipper, please, help me!"

"Mabel I can't, have you seen what you've done?"

"Yes and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Please Dipper, don't leave me like this!"

"I won't, give me the knife."

"Wh-"

"Just do it!"

I threw the knife to him. Dipper caught it.

"Mabel, I love you!"

Dipper ran towards me. The knife pierced my stomach. I fell to the ground.

"Dipper, I love you. You were the best twin brother ever."

I slowly closed my eyes and died right there.

**Dipper's Pov**

I can't believe this, I just killed my sister. I love you sis, always have and I always will!

Pacifica came over to me.

"Woah, what happened?"

"I killed her."

"You killed your own sister?!"

"Yup."

"I bet that was hard for you."

"It was, but at least she's in a better place now."

Mabel was a good girl. She made sweaters, I only wish that she could have lived to have a family of her own.

**You guys that story went perfect. This story was emotional. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	9. Author's Note

**This is just to say that there will be sequel to this. I just need a name for it. I'd like your guys help please. Thanks **

– **Piggie Products**


End file.
